Master of the Eyes of Hell
by Ninjouzata
Summary: No summary, I can't think of a good one for this story anyway, but it could explain the reason Naruto has red eyes when he goes Kyuubi-ish


I do not own Naruto, or any other anime, manga, game, movies, etc. I DO however own Umarehaka, all my ocs, and the Hell Eyes, which are, at least slightly, explained in this chapter. Once Naruto activates the Hell Eyes he uses a jutsu, and I just couldn't resist making a slight pun as Naruto leaves, so excuse the pun.

* * *

As the Kyuubi no Kitsune wreaks havoc on Konoha three men with their eyes closed are sitting atop the Hokage monument, not really caring about the enourmous beast wreaking havoc on Konoha, one of the three open their eyes, revealing eyes that seemed to burn with the power of Hell, the next one opened his eyes, revealing eyes that seemed to radiate with the Sins of Hell, the final one opened his eyes, revealing blue eyes, they quickly changed to a red that seemed to radiate with the intensity of Hell Fire.

"Little bro, you should probably save your village. Seal the demon into your own child, then as Lord Shinigami comes to take your soul, tell him you only did what you had to as a part of your _human_position." the first one said, the third one nodded and made a few hand signs, summoning the boss toad, Gamabunta.

"Fine, big bro, though as far as I care this village can burn to the ground." the youngest one said as he and Gamabunta engaged the great fox demon in battle, cheers for the Fourth Hokage were heard on the battle field, as the youngest of the three brothers looked at the Kyuubi with blue eyes and smiled. "Hey Kyuubi-baka, just call me Minato Namikaze." Minato said as he vanished and appeared on the back of the Kyuubi, and summoned Shinigami, Minato bowed to the Reaped and allowed his lord and master to plunge his hand through his human body and sealed the demon into his own child, who he had named Naruto Uzumaki, seeing as his human wife had wanted it to be that. Minato grinned, now he had a son that would inherit the FULL Hell Eyes abilities, instead of one part like he had with his brothers. Minato was about to thank his master when something went wrong.

"Sorry Minato, but your eyes are too weak for me to spare your human life, have fun in the next life." the great beast said, Minato verbally cursed his master, who only shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm not making you suffer in my stomach." Minato paled, sighed, and allowed his body to die.

"At least my son will continue my legacy, and my brothers will train him. Good luck, Naruto." Minato said as his body began glowing with a pale red light and vanished. The tiny baby that Minato had in his arms fail to the ground, as silent as a stone, when Gamabunta saved it with his tongue."

"That was a close one, now let's get you to safety, you two with the cloaks, take this boy to the Hokage immediately." Gamabunta ordered the remaining two brothers, who did as said.

"I can't believe it, little bro is dead, but hey, we got his son, so in remembrance of little bro we will train him, right big bro Jigoku?" the, now youngest, brother asked Jigoku.

"Of course, foolish Akugou. This child may be the first child who can use the full potential of the Hell Eyes, just imagine what will happen if he ever meets the demon inside of him. Hush now brother, we are here at the Hokage's office." Jigoku said, his eyes, those that radiated with the power of hell, turned to blue eyes like both Minato's and Naruto's, Akugou released his eyes and they turned the same color as his brothers and his nephew.

"Sarutobi-sama! It's me, Akugou, we have the hero of this village." Akugou shouted, Sarutobi, who had been crying at the loss of one of the greatest Shinobi to have lived, stopped crying and slammed the door open.

"Sarutobi-sama, I must request that, since we ARE related to Naruto, that we take him into our custody, mind you we WILL stay in Konoha so he can become a leaf nin." Jigoku said, Sarutobi nodded and walked out with the two to a make shift stage that had been put up.

"Denizens of Konoha, I have today our savior, this baby, Yondaime sealed the best into this baby's stomach, his request was to have the boy seen as a hero, any objections?" the civillians in the group began objecting left and right, saying the boy was a demon in disguise, his whisker marks were proof of it.

"Hokage-sama, we will take the boy from here." Jigoku said, Sarutobi nodded and the three Namikaze clan members vanished, reappearing at an underground location.

Once they arrived the two wielders of the eyes activated their eyes and put the baby Naruto into a make shift crib, while they went to sleep.

Through the years Naruto learned to read and write, he only got out of the underground mansion when he was training his speed and endurance, the times he got a free day and explored the village he was chased down by angry mobs, but Akugou always appeared right as the mob was about to beat Naruto, he would always say the say thing too "Chibi gaki, until you can defend yourself you shouldn't be going anywhere without us." usually Naruto would have Akugou, on the free days, take him out for ramen or dango. Once Naruto was old enough to enter the academy Jigoku revealed their 'kekkai genkai'

"Naruto, the time has come for you to learn about our, and by default your, eyes." Jigoku said, Naruto was paying rapt attention to Jigoku at this point "Our eyes are called the Hell Eyes, and for good reason but that is for another time. Chakra Elements are all different for everyone, everyone with the eyes in our clan has, at least, an affinity for fire, your father had an affinity for both fire AND wind, though he always told people he only had wind for some reason. Anyway before you go to the academy we will see your affinity, take this paper and channel chakra into it." Naruto nodded and did as he was told, first a corner of the paper went crispy, another corner was cut, the third corned turned to dust, the final corner seemed to become heavy.

"Amazing!!" Akugou shouted as he, instead of Jigoku, explained "You have four affinities, the first is obviously fire, we also expected the wind affinity, the third is earth, the fourth affinity is BEAUTIFUL, it's gravity, meaning you can make yourself so heavy you could, in theory, make an orbit around your body." Jigoku, who is usually stoic, dropped all stoicness and let his jaw drop to the ground.

"There hasn't been anyone in this land, for millions of years, that has had Gravity as an affinity." Jigoku told the blond cadet, who grinned "Now, as our training has dictated, show off to NO ONE, do NOT let anyone know you have the kekkei genkai named Hell Eyes." Jigoku said, Naruto nodded and took off like a bat out of hell.

Once Naruto got into the streets of Konoha he stopped at one of the only places no one kicked him out of, the library.

"Morning Kurenai-chan, the old librarian still sick?" Naruto asked the red eyed woman at the counter, who nodded.

"Yep, she sure is, Naru-kun. I suppose your returning the book you checked out a while ago?" Naruto nodded and pulled out a book entitled 'Edward Speareshake's life'

"It was kinda interesting, I liked the ending of it, thought it was kinda sad." Naruto said, Kurenai nodded and looked at a clock on the wall.

"Your going to be late to the academy." Naruto's eyes widened and he took off again.

Once Naruto arrived at the academy, a few minutes early, he saw a group of kids standing at attention, a person missing from the row.

"Where is the Uzumaki kid?" one of the chunin teachers asked, his name tag indicating his name was Mizuki.

"Don't know, Mizuki." the other chunin teacher, whose name tag indicated Iruka, replied.

"I'm right here, senseis." Naruto said, jumping to the blank spot between a Hyuga and an Inuzuka.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we will begin introductions, girls begin first, Sakura Haruno, you start." Iruka said, a girl with bubble gum pink hair shyly walked forwards.

In a tiny voice Sakura introduced herself, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like everything, I don't dislike anything, my goal is to become a kunoichi, my hobbies are gardening." Iruka smiled and motioned for the next girl to come up.

"Ano, I'm Hyuga Hinata, I like lots of things, I dislike my clan laws, my goal is to become a kunoichi of the Leaf, and my hobbies are training." Iruka grinned and motioned for the last girl to come up.

In a loud, boisterous voice, she began "I am Ino Yamanaka, I like training with my dad, I dislike bullies, my goal is to become a great gardener and kunoichi, my hobbies are gardening and cross pollinating flowers to make new flowers." Ino said before going back to the crowd.

"Alright, girls, you will be under the supervision of the kunoichi in training teacher and a chunin named Kurenai Yuuhi, who is still on a mission. Boys, step up and give your introduction, start with Uchiha Sasuke end with Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka said, the stoic Uchiha stepped up, a toothpick in his mouth.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I like very little, I dislike alot, my goal, no, my ambition, is to kill a certain man, my only hobby is training in anticipation for my ambition." Sauske said, he moved back to the crowd, the next person up was Shikamaru Nara.

"What a drag. I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like looking at the clouds, playing shogi and go, and sleeping, I dislike troublesome things, my dream is to be an average shinobi, marry a not too ugly, not too beautiful wife, have a few kids, then retire from being a shinobi and eventually die. My hobbies are playing shogi and go." Shikamaru walked back to is spot and a large boy walked up, Chouji Akimichi.

"Hi-chomp chomp chomp- I'm Chouji Akimichi, I like food, my friends, and food, I dislike people who make fun of me, my dream is too become a great chef and ninja, my hobby is eating." Chouji wlaked back down to his place and the next person up, Shino Aburame, took his place on the stand.

In a stoic voice Shino began his introduction "I am Shino Aburame, I like my clan, I dislike loud people, my goal in life is to find rare insects, my hobby is insect collecting." as Shino walked to his original place Naruto walked to the front.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like training, ramen, my uncles, and dango, I dislike a majority of the civilian population, my goal in life is to become a kage, my hobby is training." Naruto said as he walked back to his spot, Shino looked at Naruto when he got back and extended a hand.

"Want to be friends?" Shino stoically asked, Naruto shrugged before grasping Shino's hand in a hand shake.

"No reason not to be." Naruto said as Kiba began his introduction.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka, I like Akamaru, my family, and helping my sister, I dislike those dog whistles, shock collars, girls who look about like skeletons, and cats. My goal is to become a Hunter ninja. My hobbies are training." Kiba said before leaping to his original position.

"Alright class, how many of you know ninjutsu or taijutsu?" Iruka asked, everyone raised their hands and Iruka nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then, we will see where everyone stands, Naruto you and Sasuke will fight with an all taijutsu fight." Naruto grinned almost maniacally.

"Alright, sensei." Naruto said as everyone cleared away from Sasuke and the blond.

"Hajime!" Mizuki shouted and jumped out of the way. Immediately Sasuke sent Naruto flying backwards, who yawned before leaping up into the air and spinning.

"Devil's hurricane!" Naruto shouted as he hit the ground, a hole appearing, everyone was confused, until Naruto jumped out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke. "Next technique, Devil's cyclone!" Naruto shotued as he began spinning again, only faster, and let Sasuke fly through the air and land right outside of the ring.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki, next two combatants, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka, hajime." Mizuki said, Shikamaru looked at kiba and forfeitted.

"Way too troublesome, I would have won in five moves, then I would have fought Naruto and lost in two or less." Shikamaru said and Mizuki called Kiba as the winner.

"Next two combatants, Shino Aburame and Chouji Akimichi, hajime." Chouji and Shino bowed to the other before commencing, Chouji slammed a large fist into Shino's gut, sending him flying , but luckily Shino managed to stay in the ring.

Off in the stands Shikamaru told Chouji that Shino thought he was fat, causing Chouji to go berserk and nearly flatten Shino, though Shino still barely managed to send Chouji out of the ring.

"Shino is the winner, next round, Naruto and Kiba, hajime." Mizuki called out, Naruto bowed lightly to Kiba before sitting down on the ground and taking a nap, causing Kiba to get mad and rush at Naruto, who only stood up and leapt high up into the air, and curling up into a ball.

"Here we go! Devil's bowling ball!" Naruto shouted, slamming into Kiba with a large amount of force, sending the dog boy out of the arena.

"Winner, Naruto. Shino please come to the arena." Once Shino stood in front of Naruto Mizuki let the final match begin.

"I forfeit." Naruto said, leaving everyone confused.

"Well, Shino Aburame wins, next test is to see where you stand with Ninjutsu. Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka, hajime." after about five minutes Kiba lost with burn marks covering him. "Winner Sasuke Uchiha, next round Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame, hajime." Once again the match didn't last long, Shikamaru won with his shadow possesion jutsu. "Winner Shikamaru Nara, final match of round one, Chouji and Naruto, hajime."

"Chouji-san, I hope you don't mind beating pummeled into the ground, fatty." Naruto said, purposely making Chouji mad, and almost regretting it as he was flattened by a meat tank. "Oh hell no, you are NOT getting away with that one." Naruto said, his voice full of anger, his chakra began swirling and he made a cross shaped hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" with a poof of smoke four more Naruto's appeared and surrounded Naruto in a cross pattern. "Here we go." no sooner had Naruto said this an unknown force began controlling his body and made hand signs. "As I said before, here we go, Gravitational force, increase fifty fold." Chouji's rolling body stopped and he went out of the meat tank jutsu, barely standing up his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, screaming forfeit. "Gravity return to normal.

"Winner, Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru, hajime." Shikamaru forfeitted, again.

"I'd rather not fight two of the strongest people in a row." was his reply.

"Sasuke and Naruto, hajime." Naruto smirked as Sasuke began breathing fire at Naruto, who only took the blaze, Mizuki, not knowing anything about Naruto spoke up "Winner, Uchiha Sas." before he continued the blaze around Naruto vanished, revealing a yawning Naruto.

"Mizuki, don't think you can call the match in favor of the Uchiha brat THAT easily." Naruto said as he vanished and sent Sasuke high up into the air, appearing under him and made hand signs. "Katon:Hell Fire." Naruto siad, as fire shot forth from his mouth he slammed against the ground, knocking himself out, Sasuke, who had lost consciousness as well, hit the ground a few minutes after Naruto.

"Well, double knock out." Mizuki said, the students and the senseis were shocked, Naruto had just knocked out both Sasuke and himself.

Iruka and Mizuki took the two cadets to rest at the nurse's office, a couple minutes later and the two woke up.

"Hey, Uchiha, good job in the test, I wasn't holding back and you still managed to get off with only being unconcious from my jutsu." Naruto said, Sasuke shrugged.

"Twas nothing, I subjected myself to worse, one day." Naruto grinned and extended his hand, Sasuke clasped the blond's hand in a hand shake.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nephew of Jigoku and Akugou Uzumaki." Naruto said, Sasuke smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha, last loyal Uchiha to Konoha." the two boys hopped out of their respective beds and began walking out, only to be stopped by the nurse, a woman named Ai.

"Hey, you two, you shouldn't be able to move so soon." Ai said, Naruto and Sasuke shrugged.

"I've been through Hell pretty much, the jutsu I used was child's play compared to some jutsu I've been hit with." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded.

"Likewise." Sasuke said as the two walked back to Iruka's and Mizuki's class room, where they had begun a topic of severe chakra drain.

"Incredible, you two heal fast for cadets." Mizuki said, Naruto shrugged.

"You heal fast from things your body is accustomed with." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and the two sat down in the back row by the other.

"Alright class, after the fourth week is over the girls will be in this class for the rest of the term." Iruka said, Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Your current seats will be your permanent seats for the rest of the year." Iruka said, Sasuke dashed over to a seat on the top row that only had a single chair on it's right, Naruto followed suit and sat on the chair to the right of Sasuke.

The next four weeks passed by rather quickly, Naruto had asked his uncles if he could teach Sasuke the hell fire jutsu, they simply shrugged and said 'It's your jutsu, Chibi Gaki." and "Do as you please, as long as you don't reveal anything of your eyes, or of being a Namikaze." During that time Naruto stayed over at Sasuke's house and explained every aspect of the jutsu, near the end of the fourth week Sasuke could use it to the point of spitting out a single ball, but no continual flame. Once the kunoichi in training had came in Sakura and Ino attempted to take a seat beside Sasuke, both were denied when they heard Naruto sat beside him, though both said it was only a lie.

"It's true, you two bakas." Naruto said once he got into the class room, they both tried slugging him, only for Sasuke to intervene and toss them down, one beside Kiba, the other beside Shikamaru.

"Alright Naruto, there ya go." Sasuke said as he sat down in his own seat, Naruto taking his seat beside him.

After that, the weeks passed even quicker, a week before the genin exams were to be held Naruto, who had been walking home, was drugged by a chloroform dipped rag and taken to a large clearing where former ANBU and Jounin were waiting for him to wake up.

After a half hour Naruto woke up.

"Finally the demon is awake, for a moment I thought we had killed him." the burliest of the thirty three men said, Naruto cursed his luck and attempted to jump, only to realize he was bound by a chain enhanced by chakra, causing Naruto to curse his luck a second time.

"Now demon, time to die!" another man shouted, Naruto began praying to whoever was listening to save him before he DID die. His reply was one on the wind.

"Alright, kiddy, I guess your eyes are prepared enough." the voice on the wind said, Naruto's body went limp and then rigid, then he stood up, his eyes containing the Power of Hell, the Sins of Hell, and the intensity of Hell Fire.

"Time to die." Naruto said as his chakra flared, destroying the chain and freaking out most of the thirty three men.

"Fuck this shit, he IS a demon! What the hell were we thinking?" the burly man shouted as he took off, thirty one of the others following him, only a single man remained who was foolish enough to attempt attacking.

"Fool, you STILL wish to kill me, then bring it!" Naruto growled out, the man foolishly charged the blond, who moved out of the way and grabbed the man's wrist and slammed him to the ground as hard as he could, breaking his arm and left leg, tough Naruto was clearly tiring out quickly he managed to prepare a jutsu that his eyes had implanted in his mind. "Seven deadly Sins." as Naruto called this out the man in front of him was levitated into the air and seven images appeared in front of him, each one a different Sin. Lust, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth. "For each time you have sinned in the sin of one of these seven sins, a part of your very sinned soul will be torn a-sin-der, have sintastic fun." Naruto said as he walked off, Sloth yawned, the man in the air convulsed before calming down, Pride then showed off his muscles, the man once again convulsed, Lust placed her hand over her breast, the man convulsed far greater than the previous two time, Greed then pulled out a few money bags, the man then dropped over, dead. By that time Naruto was already gone, his eyes returning to their ocean blue.

Once Naruto arrived home, he activated his eyes and both Akugou and, incredibly, Jigoku, were smiling as if they were kids in a candy shop with unlimited funds.

"Alright Naruto. Now I will explain the eyes and their abilities." Akugou said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "The first level, which is all red and radiates the Sin, Intensity, and the Power of Hell, or Hellfire, the abilities are numerous, but most are weak and easily avoided. The only sure fire kill is with the Seven Deadly Sins which is the first technique you learn with the eyes. The others are powerful and enough to take down civilian's with little difficulty, since their reflexes are pitiful, but take a toll on the user, the Seven deadly Sins is the only technique from the eyes that do NOT have a drawback other than a good bit of chakra drain. The second level I'm not sure about, and no scrolls have told of what it can do I do know, however, that your very appearance changed while using this level, oh and, before I forget, unlike Sharingan, the Hell Eye's levels never vanish, meaning you can go from level one to level two and still use level one. Back on topic, I can remember something about a third level, but it's unwise to attempt going after that, anyway at all three levels, I know level one, at LEAST, is like the Sharingan in the aspect that it can see chakra movements, copy jutsu with hand signs, and can be used to cast genjutsu, there is a difference though with copying, for thirty minutes you can copy any blood line, but you must have the users blood, so most people drain alot of blood from those with bloodlines and label them in sealing scrolls." Akugou finished, Naruto grinned.

* * *

Done, another new story, by the way, all of the st uff I'm releasing today is stuff that has been in the works for a few months now. Sorry for the puns when Naruto used the seven deadly sins, I just couldn't resist


End file.
